Two fans, a band, and a dream
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: Okay this is actually a 5SOS fanfic, but that isn't a option on here so yeah... I suck at summaries so just know that the story will be better. It is about two girls, with a few friends. One of those friends used to be good mates with the boys of 5SOS. What happens when the main character dates that boy, what happens when he breaks her heart and moves to Cali. Who will she turn to?
1. Character sheet

_**A/N: Hey guys this is my new story, I am gonna introduce you to my OC's that way you won't be so confused when the story starts :) Here ya go my ninjas :) 3~M**_

**Megan Shianne (Pronounced: Cheyenne) Hixon:** _Brown, Curly, Long Hair, Brown eyes, 5'6', Personalty- sweet, kind, caring, music lover, pretty, sarcastic, smart etc. (That was from my cousin's view bc this character is based off myself, my first and middle name are real, the last name is not) Fav color- purple and baby blue and teal, Fav Sport to play- Softball, Fav sport to watch-anything but golf, American from Tennessee. Fav number- 11 She moves to Sydney later in the story. At the moment she is fifteen, she will be twenty one later in the story. That is pretty much it for Megan...Oh at the moment she is a sophomore in high school. _

**Saylor Alivia Boss:** _Blonde, straight, long hair, Blue eyes, 5'1', Personalty- sweet, kind, sarcastic, music lover, beautiful, smart, amazing, funny etc, (This is my cousin you guys, so this is my actual opinion of her) Fav color- teal, fav sport to play-volleyball, American from Tennessee. She moves to Sydney with Megan later in the story. Fav number- 11 At the moment she is thirteen, she will be eighteen later in the story. She is a seventh grader atm._

**Madi Grace Plott:** _Brown, slightly wavy, long hair, brown eyes, 5'3', Personalty- __sweet, kind, sarcastic, music lover, beautiful, smart, amazing, funny etc (This is our friend Madi, and this is totally her) Fav Color- teal and black, Doesn't play sports, Fav Video game is Zelda, loves anime, American from Tennessee, Fav number-17, She moves with the other two to Sydney, At the moment she is thirteen, eighteen later in the story, seventh grader._

**Mikah Leiera Diean McCombs:** _Brown/blonde it is more brown than it is blonde though, hazel eyes, 5'1', Personalty- Shy at first, then really loud. Sarcastic, funny, cute, beautiful, smart, music lover, kind, caring etc. Fav Color- Purple, Fav number- 8, Fav sport to play- Softball, Fav sport to watch- Softball and Basketball, American from Tennessee, She also moves to Sydney, Sophomore in high school. She is fifteen._

**Tyler Alexander Johnson: **_Brown wavy hair, blue eyes, 6'1', Personalty- very funny, caring, over protective, music lover, amazing etc. (This is Saylor's best friend in the story, we all hang out together but this is who we hang out with most, and no they aren't dating) Fav Color- Blue, Fav number- 7, Fav sport to play- baseball, Fav sport to watch- Football (American version), American from Tennessee, Eighth grader, fourteen years old, and yeah._ _  
_

**Evan Thomas Crow:** _Blonde straight hair, green eyes, 6'0', Personalty- funny, sarcastic, music lover, adorable, smart, athletic etc. (This is Madi's best friend) Fav number- 15, fav color- black and green, fav sport to play- soccer (Futbol), Fav sport to watch- Baseball, American, originally from California, but moved to Tennessee, Ninth grader, Fourteen, almost fifteen.  
_

**Lance Trenton Crow: **_Dirty_ _Blonde, wavyish, hair, blue eyes, 6'2', Personalty- funny, smart, attractive, sarcastic, music lover, athletic, nerdy etc. (This is Mikah's best friend) Fav Number- 88, fav color- black and orange, Fav sport to play- Basketball, Fav sport to watch- Football, American, originally from Californian but moved to Tennessee, Sophomore, fifteen years old, Evan is his younger brother. _

**Emmett Johnathan Jones:** _Brown straight hair, gray eyes, 6'3', personalty- funny, athletic, smart, adorable, music lover, nerd, etc. (This is Megan's best friend) Fav number- 71, Fav Color- Red, Fav sport to play- Baseball, Fav sport to watch- Baseball or Softball. He lived in Australia before he moved to Tennessee in eighth grade, Sophomore, Sixteen._

**_A/N: By the way I will probably add more characters to this as I go through the story, so it is gonna be a long list. (I will add new ones below this A/N just so you guys know they weren't originally gonna be in the story)_**

**Zach (Mikah's date to the concert)- **_Light brown hair, brown eyes, 5'8', Personalty- Funny, athletic, loud, sarcastic, not serious etc. Fav number- 18, Fav color- orange, Fav sport to play- Basketball, Fav sport to watch- Basketball &amp; Football, Born and raise in Tennessee. Sophomore, fifteen years old. _

**Will ( Madi's date to the concert)- **_Blonde hair, green eyes, 5'9', Personalty- Sarcastic, nice, caring, smart, music lover etc. Fav number- 14, Fav color- Lime Green, Fav sport to play- Baseball, Fav sport to watch- Football, Born and raised in Tennessee, Eight grader, 13 years old_

**_Lanie (lance's date)-_**_ Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'4', Personalty- Funny, smart, pretty, kind, caring etc. fav Number- 10, Fav color- green, no sports, but she likes to spend time outside exploring, doing things like hiking. Born in Kentucky moved to Tennessee. Fifteen, sophomore. _

**Lucy ( Evan's date)-**_ Red hair, green eyes, 5'2', Personalty- Cute, sweetheart, caring etc. Fav number- 13, fav color- red, She likes to play soccer (futbol), She hates watching sports. Born in Tennessee, Fourteen, Freshman. _


	2. 1

_**A/N: Hey guys this is my first chapter, don't judge to hardly, and I suck at spelling so yeah. **_

_**Megan's POV**_

"Saylor, I'm here!" I yell, as I enter the well known house of my cousin.  
"I'm coming!" She yells back. I go back outside and jump in the car, which holds Emmett, my best friend. Madi, Mikah, and Tyler at the moment. After we get Saylor we have to go pick up Evan and Lance from their house and then we can go to school. Emmett is the oldest out of all of us, and the only one that can drive at the moment.  
"Emmett can we listen to this band that all of us girls like?" I ask Emmett and he smiles.  
"Of course Meg, anything you want." Emmett smiles at me. I blush looking down while Mikah and Madi give me a knowing look. They both know I have a crush on Emmett and have since the beginning of last year. Saylor and Tyler know as well, Evan and Lance are clueless. I grab my phone and connect it to the radio. I quickly go to my most recent music. I click on a song called Long Way Home, by a band called 5SOS. We get about half way through the song before Saylor joins us in the car, smiling because this is her favorite song. Sadly the song ends, I am about to choose another song when Emmett stops me.  
"Wait, who is that by?" Emmett asks, his eyes still focused on the road.  
"A band called five seconds of summer." I reply smiling, they are so amazing. Calum Hood is my favorite, I think I have a legitimate crush on him, not even a fangirl crush. Anyway...  
"Wait, who are the members?" He asks, and seconds later adds,  
"I know I am being weird, just answer the question." It is like he read my mind, I was literally about to say that.  
"Ashton, Luke, Calum, and Michael." I reply, not thinking about last names. Emmett sighs and shakes his head.  
"No like full names Megan." Emmett adds, still focused on the road.  
"Ashton Fletcher Irwin, Luke Robert Hemmings, Calum Thomas Hood, and Michael Gordon Clifford." I say, stating their full names.  
"Oh my god..." Emmett's accent made that sound funny.  
"What's up Emmett? You are acting really strange." I ask him as he stops the car in front of Evan and Lance's house, and Saylor and Madi get out to get them. Finally Emmett looks over at me.  
"Megan I know them, I know all of them. Remember I lived in Australia before I came here, to be specific Sydney, Australia. I went to the same school as them. I was best friends with Ashton. I talked to Michael, and Luke, I was pretty good friends with Calum. Ashton is actually the one who taught me how to play drums, I didn't know they were getting big. I actually have all of their numbers..." Emmett trails off as I stare at him, my mouth open.  
"You actually know them?" I ask and he nods.  
"Look I will text Ash right now." Emmett says pulling his phone out. He goes into his texts and finds a contact. He does some stuff and then shows me it is a group chat. The contact names read, Ash, Cal-Pal, Lucas, and Mikey. He types a quick text that reads:

_Hey guys, I just heard that you are starting to get big, congrats my brothers. I miss you guys, maybe we can get together if you guys come to America. Miss you guys_

He shows me the text after he sends it, not minutes later his phone dings four times. The four replies were:

_Dude I miss you so much, Sydney ain't the same without you, thanks, it is crazy. Louis Tomilson from 1D noticed us and now bam we have tour starting in a few weeks. I can't believe it dude, we defiantly need to meet up though. -Ash_

_I miss your too Emmett, I miss my futbol bro, we need to get together soon, and thanks it is amazing, wish you were here with us though, it is not the same without you mate -Cal-Pal_

_Miss you too mate, I miss my video gaming mate, you need to come back, these blokes don't play COD, how am I gonna survive?-Mikey_

_Sydney is not the same mate, we miss you a lot. I wish you could be here sharing this experience, How is America though? Is it as cool as everyone thinks?-Lucas_

"Oh my god, it is actually them..." I say staring at Emmett in disbelief as he smiles down at me.  
_He sends a reply:_

_(This is the whole text convo)_

**Emmett's POV**

_Luke, America is pretty great, though I am kinda home sick. I have some amazing friends here, and if we get to meet up, you guys have to meet them. Ash, we will make plans soon. Cal, I wish I could be there too, Mikey, don't worry we can still play together over internet. I miss you guys like crazy. Everyone here talks weird. I miss my mates. -E_

_Are any of these friends girls?- Mikey_

_Have you replaced us already, I'm hurt- Luke_

_Who are these new friends?- Ash_

_Why E, why? *Crying emoji*-Cal  
_

_Yes Mikey, four of them are girls. Luke I can never replace you guys. Ash their names are Megan, Saylor, Mikah, Madi, Tyler, Lance, and Evan. Cal, I'm sorry *Pouting emoji* -E_

_Who is the girl you are hitting on?-Mikey_

_Okay, I forgive you- Luke_

_Cool, you got pictures?- Ash_

_But why?- Cal_

_What did I do Cal? Thank you Lucas, Yes I have pics Ash. Mikey...there is this one girl in our group that I like but...-E  
_

_But...finish it up mate, whatcha waiting for? Does she have a boyfriend? Wait which one is she, Megan, Mikah, Madi or Saylor? -Mikey  
_

_Our little Emmett has a crush...so cute-Luke_

_Yeah which one is it E?-Cal_

_Dude spit it out, what is wrong?- Ash_

_Well...I really, really like her. She is so special, but I don't think she likes me...I don't know what to do. There is this school concert thing coming up and i really want to ask her to go with me..but I don't know how.-E_

_Well...which one is it?" Mikey_

_Yeah I agree, which one?- Ash_

_Tell us mate, we won't say anything, we are here to help.- Cal  
_

_Yeah, come on mate. Tell us.-Luke_

_Fine...it is..._

**_A/N: Haha Cliff Hanger though if you connect the hints I dropped throughout this chapter you should be able to piece it together. Sorry about any spelling mistakes, and sorry if this chapter was boring, I will do better next time. Love you my ninjas 3 :)~M_**


	3. 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that last chapter was a bit boring, I am gonna try and spice it up a bit. Love you guys lots 3 :) ~M**_

**Last Chapter (The text convo)**

_Well...which one is it?" Mikey_

_Yeah I agree, which one?- Ash_

_Tell us mate, we won't say anything, we are here to help.- Cal  
_

_Yeah, come on mate. Tell us.-Luke_

_Fine...it is..._

**Chapter 2**

**Emmett's POV**

(Text convo continued)

_Fine...it is Megan. I like Megan, no I think I am in love with her. I don't think she likes me though, at least not in that way. She is my best friend. I think I am screwed for liking her you guys. Should I ask her to the concert thing or not? I need help from you guys. -E_

_Dude, you are so screwed. Maybe ask her, and base whether she likes you or not on her reaction. -Mikey_

_I'm sure she likes you mate, I mean i don't know. Maybe ask her out to the concert and go from there- Ash_

_I don't know dude, I say go for it. -Luke_

_Okay here is what should happen, since these guys are no help. I say you find a cute way to ask her to the concert. Like get her a stuffed animal and ask her to go with you, or maybe a necklace or something like that. Then ask her to go with you, and she should say yes. Watch her face, judge her emotions. If she is all blushy and crap then she probably likes you. If not you guys are just best friends and that is it. I hope that helped. -Cal_

_Cal you are the only one that actually helped. I think I am gonna ask her to go with me, and tell her I have a surprise for her after the concert. Then after the concert I will give her this really cute necklace and ask her to be mine. You know as long as everything goes smoothly during the concert. -E _

_That sounds good dude. Just be nice about asking her. Can we see what she looks like?- Cal_

_Yeah, I want to know what she looks like!- Mikey_

_Wait does she have twitter or instagram?-Ash_

_Wait does she know who we are? Like the band?-Luke_

_I can try and send you guys a pic, Yes she has both Ash. Yes Luke she knows about you guys, and she is actually a fan. -E_

_Wait who is her favorite, this is a important question- Mikey_

_Oh my god guys, she knows us...- Luke_

_Will she flip out if I follow her on twitter?- Ash_

_What is her twitter name? I am gonna follow her, and then I will follow her with the band account- Cal_

_I will ask in a bit Mikey. Yes she knows you Luke. I believe she might cry if you follow her Ash. Her twitter name is meganmoose1115 thank you guys and don't tell her I got you to follow her or anything- E_

_Wait dude, is she with you? Does she know we are all friends?- Mikey_

_Wait...is she there? I want to talk to her!- Luke_

_I just followed her- Ash'_

_Same- Cal_

Just then I look up at Megan. She is looking down at her phone with her hand over her mouth.  
"What's wrong Meg? Are you okay?" I ask concerned.  
"Ashton, Calum and the band account just followed me on twitter..." Meg gasps, as she literally starts hyperventilating.  
"Meg calm down. I don't want you to have a panic attack. Please. Take deep breaths." I tell her, my eyes going wide as she starts literally freaking out. I know she has problems with panic attacks ( I don't really well I do but they aren't this bad) She shakes her head and scratches at her throat. I know she can't breath. I quickly unbuckle and grab her bag. I look through it until I find her inhaler. I quickly put it up to her mouth and make her take a deep breath from it. She holds it for a count of ten and then I give her another. After that she slumps back in her seat, still breathing deeply. I see a few tears roll down her cheeks.  
"Hey you are alright, come here." I say, pulling her into my lap. I completely forget about the fact that Tyler is still in the back seat. I lightly rock Megan back and forth, attempting to get her to calm down. I stop doing that and just hold her. I move my hand down her back, and rub light patterns into the small of her back. Something that calms me down when I am upset. I take the other hand and lightly rub it through her hair. Something else that calms me down when I am worked up. I feel her relax slightly. It almost seems as tough she buries herself in my chest. She is still clutching my shirt in her hand. I can tell she has stopped crying, but I continue to hold her.  
"Are you okay baby girl?" I whisper without thinking about it. I feel her lightly nod, holding onto me tighter.  
"You are okay, I promise. I will protect you no matter what." I whisper into her ear.  
"What happened to Megan?" Madi asks climbing back into the car, Saylor, Evan, and Lance following her.  
"She had a panic attack because Ashton, Calum and the band account followed her on twitter. She couldn't breath and luckily Emmett knew where her inhaler was and helped her, and he has been comforting her since. By the way Emmett knows the boys, like the 5SOS boys." Mikah explains, a lot calmer now that Megan had a panic attack.  
"What! Emmett you know them? Why didn't you tell us!" Saylor screams at me.  
"Shut up Saylor! Sorry but, Megan just had a freaking panic attack, I will talk to you about this later. I'm gonna take you guys to school and then I am gonna take Megan back to my house." I state, glancing at the others. They all nod in agreement, giving me a worried glance. I sigh and look down at the girl in my arms.  
"Baby girl, I need to drive now. Sit in your seat. After I take the others to school, we are going back to my house okay? I need you to let go now." I whisper in her ear, making sure no one else can hear me. I feel her lightly nod into my chest, her grip on my shirt loosening. I pick her up again and lightly set her in her seat. I start the car again and glance over to Megan. She is leaning against the window, dazed out, with tear stains on her cheeks. She is shaking and it makes me sad. I reach over and take her hand in mine, a small attempt to comfort her while I can't hold her. I begin the five minute drive to the school. I let my thumbs trace circles on the back of Megan's hand. I can't believe I am doing this, at least I can ask her to the concert later. Soon enough we arrive at the school. Instead of going to the normal parking space, I just drive in front of the school.  
"Okay pile out, I gotta get out of here before the teacher...or principle see us." I instruct, as the six of them pile out.  
"I will pick you guys up later." I tell them.  
"Wait dude, can I talk to you real quick?" Tyler asks giving me a pointed look.  
"What Tyler?" I ask glancing at Megan and seeing she is almost asleep.  
"Dude, we were gonna ask them to the concert together! What are we doing now?" Tyler asks, almost in a panic.  
"I'm gonna ask her at home. Just get Lance to help you ask Say, I'm sure everything will be fine." I answer patting Tyler's back through the window.  
"Fine, thanks bro, see ya later yeah?" He asks and I nod. He walks inside a minute later, and I go pull out of the school.  
"Where are you going Mr. Jones?" The sound of our principle's voice rings through my ears.  
"Sir, Megan had a panic attack and still hasn't fully recovered. It isn't a good idea or her to be at school today. I am gonnatake her home and stay with her to make sure she is okay. " I explain, that is the honest truth.  
"Very well Mr. Jones. Do her parents know?" He asks and I cringe at the mention of them.  
"No sir, um her parents are not in her life. She lives with her grandmother. Her grandmother is at work though." (This is not real, I love my parents to death)  
"Okay, just make sure you both stay out of trouble." Then he walks away. I sigh in relief, before pulling out of the school and in the direction of my house. My mom went to work so we will be home alone.  
***Twenty minutes later***

We finally arrive at my house. I glance at Megan and notice she is fully asleep now. I sigh and walk around to her side of the car. I open the door and gather her into my arms. I lightly close the door behind me, grabbing her phone first. I head towards the door of our small house, making sure I had my key in hand. I re-adjust Meg so I can unlock the door. I get it unlocked and place Megan on the couch. I head back to the door and lock it again, not wanting anyone to break in or something. I then walk back into the living room and pick Megan up again. I carry her upstairs to my room and place her on my bed.  
"You are safe with me baby girl, no matter what." I whisper, placing a kiss on her forehead. I climb in bed beside her before grabbing my phone and seeing like eight texts from the boys.  
(Text convo)

_How did she react?- Ash_

_I want to talk to her dude! Are you there?- Luke_

_Hello Emmett are you there?- Mikey_

_Dude why aren't you responding?- Cal_

_Is she okay?- Ash_

_What happened?- Mikey_

_I'm worried E, what happened?- Cal_

_Dude what is going on?- Luke_

I sigh before deciding to continue texting them, knowing they are on break from their recent tweets, which means they are back home.

_Hey guys sorry, Megan fliped out because she was so happy. She has panic attacks really easily so she had one and had trouble breathing. We all car pool in my car to school so we were picking up Evan and Lance but I had to give her, her inhaler and it was bad. She started crying and I held her while she cried into my chest and god. I am so worried about her. I decided that it was better for her not to go to school, considering she fell asleep afterwards. So I took her back to my house, and now she is lying asleep beside me- E_

I take a deep breath after sending that text. I hope I explained it enough. I roll onto my side and look at Megan for a minute. I really hope she is okay. I am so worried about her. I feel my phone vibrate and know they have responded.

_oh my god, is she okay now?- Ash_

_I am so sorry. I had no idea she would flip out- Cal_

_Is she okay?- Mikey_

_Oh god...- Luke_

I laugh silenty at Luke, god he is a idiot I swear.

_Really Luke? She is okay now, probably just exhausted. She never gets good sleep because she has nightmares. She called me at three in the morning yesterday. Every time she has a nightmare she calls me bc I am the only one who can calm her down, or at least that is what she says.-E_

_Good, sorry again.- Ash_

_That is cute, I think she likes you mate- Mikey_

_Aw- Luke_

_I'm glad she is okay, maybe she can get some rest with you by her side- Cal _

I sigh looking over at Megan again. I notice her stir lightly.  
"Meg?" I whisper and she slowly blinks her eyes, adjusting to the darkness, seeing as I have thick curtains and I didn't bother turning on the lights.  
"E? Where are we?" She whispers, her voice sounding small.  
"My house, in my room. I didn't think school would be a good idea for you." I reply, giving her a concerned look.  
"Thank you." She whispers and I tilt my head slightly.  
"For what?" I ask, and she smiles lightly.  
"Saving me back there, and taking my here and everything. I don't know what I would do without you." She whispers, scooting closer and placing her head on my chest as she cuddles into my side. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist.  
"Go to sleep baby girl, I will be here when you wake up." I whisper in her ear.  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" She whispers, her voice becoming more tired.

"Because I like you, a lot."


	4. 3

**Last chapter (2.0) **

_"Go to sleep baby girl, I will be here when you wake up." I whisper in her ear. _  
_"Why do you keep calling me that?" She whispers, her voice becoming more tired. _

_"Because I like you, a lot." _

**Chapter 3 (3.0) **

**Megan's POV**

I can't actually believe that he likes me. Like in that way. I am so shocked that I forget to say anything, or do anything for that matter.  
"Um...Megan?" Emmett asks nervously, this shakes me out of my trance and I sit up a bit to look at him.  
"I like you too E, like a lot." I whisper, my voice filled with tiredness from my panic attack earlier.  
"Megan will you go to the concert thing at school with me?" He whispers, he sounds so nervous and worried, as if I would say no.  
"Like a date?" I ask, suppressing my smile.  
"I mean...If that's what you want it to be, then yes." Emmett replies, letting his smile show.  
"Then yes, I will accompany you to the concert." I reply in a fake British accent. He chuckles lightly and smiles at me.  
"Come on, you need some sleep Meg." Emmett states, pulling me back down to him. I settle in with my head on his chest.  
"I am only going to sleep if you do too." I state, not moving from my spot, but forcing my eyes to stay open.  
"I promise I will, now come on I will fight the nightmares." Emmett whispers, and I smile at him, not that he can see that.  
"How?" I whisper, my eyes becoming heavy.  
"With my bare hands obviously." He replies and I can feel him smiling without seeing it.  
"Sing to me?" I ask, my eyes closed.  
"Okay." He replies before starting to sing a all to familiar song.

_"Oh whoa whoa oh, oh oh oh  
__Oh whoa whoa oh  
__[x2]  
__I need your love to light up this house_

_I wanna know what you're all about_

_I wanna feel you feel you tonight_

_I wanna tell you that it's alright_

_I need your love to guide me back home_

_When I'm with you, I'm never alone_

_I need to feel you feel you tonight_

_I need to tell you that it's alright_

_We'll never be as young as we are now_

_It's time to leave this old black and white town_

_Let's seize the day_

_Let's run away_

_Don't let the colors fade to grey_

_We'll never be as young as we are now_

_As young as we are now_

_Oh whoa whoa oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa whoa oh"_

I smile and fall asleep to one of my favorite songs, that is being sung by the boy I think I am in love with. Finally I let sleep pull me into its oblivion. 

**Emmett's POV**

I begin singing the only song I know by heart, that is played by my best friends. After I reach the first chorus I feel Megan's breath slow down and become even and I know she is asleep. I stop singing and relax a little bit, holding her close to me. I move one arm off of her and grab my phone. I quickly text the boys and tell them that I am gonna go to sleep. Once they reply I cuddle back up to Megan and let my eyes fall closed. I sigh in content, pressing a kiss to Megan's forehead.  
"I love you baby girl." I whisper, not that I would actually say that to her yet. Before I know it I am pulled into sleep.

****Two hours later-Still Emmett's POV****

I wake up to Megan shaking violently. I know she is in the midst of a nightmare.  
"Megan wake up." I shake her but it doesn't work.  
"Come on baby girl, please wake up." I whisper, shaking her more. She jerks up in the bed, hitting me in the process, not that I care. I will probably have a light black eye, but oh well.  
"Sh, hey it's just me baby girl." I whisper, she immediately clings to my chest, breathing deeply. I lightly trace patterns in her back. Something I know that calms both of us.  
"It's okay Meg, you're safe. I gotcha." I whisper, my accent thick at the moment. I feel her breathing slow a bit, and know she has relaxed. I lean us back against the head board and let her rest against my chest.  
"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" I ask her lightly, not forcing anything out of her.  
"They took you from me. They dragged you away, beating you. I...I couldn't take it. I tried to fight back, but they took me too. Just to a different place. I refused to cooperate with anything until they told me where you were. They told me...that...that you were gone." She explains chocking up in some parts.  
"Sh, it's okay princess, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I whisper to her, running my fingers lightly through her hair.  
"Don't ever leave me." Meg whispers, still a bit shaky.  
"Never." I reply, kissing the top of her head.  
"Promise?" She asks, looking up at me slightly.  
"I swear," I reply looking down at her.  
"Did I hit you?" She whispers concern feeling her eyes. My eye must look as bad as it feels.  
I lightly nodded not being able to tell her in words.  
" I am so so so sorry, let me go get you some ice." She says starting to get up. I pull her back to me.  
"No stay here, please. It is okay, I just want to stay here. I will be fine I promise, I have had a lot worse. Just cuddle with me please." I whisper, trying to keep her in the bed. When I say to cuddle with me she stops struggling. She smiles lightly and moves up to me again.  
"I am really sorry." She whisper, pressing a kiss to my cheek.  
"It's okay, now come here." I reply pulling her down, as I scoot down as well. This time we end up spooning, me being the big spoon of course. I smile lightly and hold her close.  
"Sleep well baby girl." _I love you_, are the words that didn't make it out of my mouth, but they will eventually.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but it was kind of a filler :/ Love you my ninjas 3 :) ~M**


End file.
